1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a system and method for filtering XML files.
2. Description of Related Art
Extensible markup language (XML) is a standard for structuring information, the XML enables information to be easily distributed. XML files consist of nested elements, and each of the elements may contain content. The element or nested elements contains a start tag, a close tag and content in between them.
Given the widespread use of XML in both private and business environments, there is a growing need or desire for the ability to query the XML data quickly and accurately. XQuery is a query language that is designed to process data from XML files or any data source that can be viewed as XML/HTML . . . etc. Facing large numbers of query tasks (a query task is regarded as a task request), there is a need to process the task requests simultaneously.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for filtering XML files which can filter one or more XML files simultaneously.